1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a simple, synchronized, mechanical audio/visual electronic toy which can be made economically and can be operated easily by a child. The term "synchronized" means that the images that the toy projects are changed to correspond to the playback of the recorded story. Tone pulses recorded on the audio tape are used to signal a mechanism to change to the next picture. The placement of tone pulses on the audio tape determines when the pictures are to change.
2. Prior Art
Generally, synchronized slide or film projection systems require complex projectors and audio devices. These expensive systems are typically used for professional slide presentations such as sales meetings, technical discussions, or educational uses. The complexity of the equipment requires a significant amount of set-up, including loading of the slides or film and audio tape, and interconnection cabling between the various units. Set-up requires one skilled and knowledgeable in the operation of such equipment. The high cost, physical size, and delicate nature of the set-up and operation of such equipment preclude its use as a child's toy to display a child's stories for a child's enjoyment.